


Nightmares

by BillyShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShark/pseuds/BillyShark
Summary: Fareeha is an accomplished soldier and a strong person, but no one person can handle everything alone.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my drive and it needed some serious editing, I'm talking like an all day writing session.

Goosebumps poked out from her skin her skin as she trembled underneath the covers. The dreams had come back again tonight, especially bad this time. Usually, the warm sheets and embrace of her lover would have kept the nightmares away, allowing her a rare full night of rest. A cold sweat that covered her body in a sheen of perspiration proved that it had failed that night. 

Rusty bedsprings creaked quietly as Fareeha’s weight shifted off the bed, there would be no rest tonight. Instead, cold air nipped at her skin as she left the covers behind. It was always that one dream that got to her, no matter what. 

She was back in Egypt, the sand particles in the air pelted her face as she flew around the battlefield. The God-program Anubis had begun to break out and her squad had been sent to stop it. Rocket launchers in hand, with some of the most advanced tech on their back they moved quickly to confront the program. But they had no way to prepare for what happened next.

Okoro, their trusted omnic ally who had been with the squad longer that Fareeha had been, shot himself in the head after warning the squad. “Anubis taking control of my systems. Something terrible is about to happen. My apologies, run.” Before his metal body even hit the ground the buildings around them erupted with enemy omnics. By the time they got into the sky Capitan Khalil had already been shot, sending him crashing into a nearby building 

The rest of the mission only got worse, the entire squad dying right in front of her eyes for the countless time. They had failed the sacred duty that they had been given, Anubis had broken through the firewalls and was unleashed throughout the world. Millions died in just days, a wrathful AI given nothing to do but plot its terrible revenge upon the world for years had finally been set free. 

The faces of millions that she had failed haunted her. She saw her loved ones and friends added to the never-ending pile of broken human bodies that was her failure. 

Now sitting on a cold cushioned chair in the kitchen, the tortured woman hung her head in her hands. She wept for those who had actually died, and for the recurring nightmares that she couldn’t make go away. Trembling fingers pressed into her throat, checking her own pulse. Still far too high for her to go back to bed, Angela would have questions. Questions mean more thinking of the past. 

The Egyptian looked to the clock, 4:39 am. Not too early for a workout to be a decent excuse for her absence from the bed and an elevated heart rate. After slipping on her shoes, Fareeha just ran out of the house with no real direction or goal. She ran with abandon, sprinting through parks and still closed morning businesses. Even on paths that had been long overgrown, she powered through despite the grip and tear on her clothes and skin. 

Eventually, her run came to an end with her stumbling up the front steps and into the house. No sooner did her legs give out, her body crashing down onto the hardwood floor below. Something smashed somewhere in the background as the spent soldier's eyes closed, her name was being called too. 

Even in exhaustion induced sleep, the nightmares still came, denying her sleep still. 

Fareeha was wearing her Raptora armor again, but for some reason, she was stuck on the ground. Attempting to stand panic set in, the suit was stiff and unresponsive. Thrashing did no good, the suit too heavy even for her to move without its cybernetic enhancements. As panic gave way to acceptance an angelic hand reached through the suit, offering help. 

She took it. 

Eyes fluttering open, the poor woman woke to see an angel sitting next to her on a familiar bed. Angela was here, eyes filled with concern for her as she spoke. “Liebling, Liebling are you ok?” The doctor had watched her collapse, her coffee mug dropped and forgotten as her love had come back from who knows where. 

Instead of responding, Fareeha sat up to hug her savior, her guardian angel that helped her fight all of the demons she couldn’t face alone. The sense of safety that she felt in her embrace was unlike any a metal suit can give. "Why were you running Schakal, this was not on your workout schedule?" The doctor gently prodded, her words are warm and caring but they hung in the air waiting for an answer.

The answer that came sounded rough and broken to her own ears compared to to the words she had just heard. “I-I was...just trying to get away. I had a nightmare.” As she tried to say more the sea of faces she had doomed to die in her dream returned to her, choking her as she buried her head into Angela’s shoulder. 

The established doctor could always read her lover, but now she was an open book, nothing left hidden. Running her fingers through Fareeha’s hair, she spoke softly. “I understand, I have nightmares too.” Still hiding her face, the distressed woman in her arms shifter her face slightly to speak. “how do you deal with them?” She sounded incredibly small and scared for a battle proven lieutenant who had continued her mother's reputation of a formidable fighter. 

The doctor smiled softly at her lover. “I would just talk, often it was your mother that I shared my woes with.” Her lips pursed in a tight smile. “Other times I talked to anyone I could, I may have scared away some people with my stories from the old days." Angela immediately saw the error in her words as Fareeha tried to pull away from her shoulder, head hung low. "No Schakal," she said with force behind words, pulling the Egyptian back in "I will not be driven away by stories, you can talk to me."

Scared eyes looked back up at her, insecurities for the first time brought to bear in front of anyone. “Are you sure?” Fareeha’s voice wavered. Angela gestured to the bandages that covered her lover's body. “You have run yourself literally ragged, I would rather not see you hurt yourself, Liebling.” 

The Swiss woman climbed into the bed after grabbing some water and saltines from the kitchen, snuggling herself in close to her lover. Fareeha reluctantly set the pace of the conversation, because Angela didn’t want to force a conversation that would make her Egyptian love uncomfortable. Long hours later, Fareeha felt better if only slightly. By no stretch was she cured, or would she ever be. There still was a long road to road, but now she had an angel to walk it with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you have any constructive criticism please comment below!
> 
>  
> 
> Or if you have any ideas like to see me try, please suggest them!


End file.
